real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Vets
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Japan. Hyoto Everyone goes back to camp and Mikayla is fuming. They start getting into the shelter but Mikayla doesn’t go in and yells at Sahana to ask why she did that. Sahana says that she didn’t like Reggie and Mikayla starts going off on her while Sahana is barely listening. Sahana asks if Mikayla’s done and Mikayla gets angrier and goes to Sahana’s bag. She grabs Sahana’s favorite shirt and tosses it in the fire. Sahana calls her a bitch and tries to get her shirt but it’s burned. Mikayla storms off to the beach with Bessi following behind her. Sahana tosses Mikayla’s bag into the woods and goes to sleep while the rest of the tribe is shocked. On the beach, Bessi is comforting Mikayla and Mikayla is crying. In a confessional Mikayla talks about how overwhelming everything has been this season and she regrets acting like a child over Reggie getting voted out. Bessi says tomorrow's going to be a new day and Mikayla says a tip on how to play survivor is to not flip out and throw a shirt in the fire and they both laugh. Bessi goes back to the shelter but Mikayla stays on the beach for a little bit. She takes out her idol and says she hopes she doesn’t have to play it at the next tribal council. The next day, Sahana and Zack are talking game and Zack asks what their next move is. Sahana says she wants to get out Xenomania and Zack agrees. Sahana says they won't have the votes and Zack says that they can. Sahana asks how and Zack says that the only person they need to talk to is Raini and Sahana thinks he’s joking at first. The two go up to Raini and she’s apprehensive at first to talk with them after targeting them twice but she figures she has nothing to lose. Zack brings up the idea of voting out Xenomania and Raini says she’s glad they want her out because she’s the leader of the trio. Sahana asks how they’re gonna do it because Mikayla and Bessi won’t vote with Sahana and Zack says he has an idea. Xenomania, Alan and Karly are all talking and Karly says they’re almost half of the people left. Alan says these next rounds are vital and Xeno says for that reason they need to make a move. Karly asks if she wants Sahana out and Xeno says she wants Mikayla out. Alan and Karly are surprised and Alan says Mikayla is a big threat so he’s ok with doing that and Karly agrees. Challenge Zack wins immunity. Hyoto Everyone congratulates Zack on his immunity win. Sahana asks if he’ll give her immunity and they both laugh. Everyone starts to break off but before they do Sahana is looking in Mikayla’s bag and sees the idol. Sahana takes it out and asks in front of everyone if this is Mikaylas idol. Mikayla runs over and takes her idol from Sahana. Sahana says she didn’t answer the question and Mikayla storms off with Bessi while Sahana laughs. In a confessional Sahana says she saw Mikayla with her idol a few days ago but knew today would be a good day to expose it so Mikayla really hates Sahana. Xenomania asks if Sahana just wants Mikayla to hate her and Sahana says it’s fun. Alan, Karly, Xeno, Sahana and Zack are all talking and Xeno says she thinks Mikayla has to go, especially now that she has an idol. Zack agrees and says that it will most likely be a 5-3 vote and Sahana says she’s getting the 3 votes. In a confessional Zack says it’s very tempting to go after Mikayla since she has an idol but he isn’t sure what to do. Bessi and Mikayla are talking and Mikayla is ranting about Sahana. Bessi says Sahana wants this reaction and Mikayla says she doesn’t care. Mikayla and Bessi go up to Xeno, Alan and Karly and begin talking. Mikayla comes clean about the idol and says she wants Sahana out. Alan asks why and Mikayla says Sahana is a big threat considering she’s survived with so many votes against and made a lot of big moves. In a confessional Karly says taking out Sahana would be a big move and no one likes Sahana so it would bond the tribe, btu she isn’t sure if Sahana or Mikayla is the biggest threat. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. We’ll now bring in the members of the jury. Carl and Reggie, voted out at the last tribal council. Jeff congratulates Zack on immunity and Zack says he never expected to win a challenge. Jeff asks how the tribe has been and Xeno says it’s chaotic. Jeff asks why and Sahana says she found Mikayla’s idol. Mikayla rolls her eyes and says Sahana violated her privacy and Carl rolls his eyes and whispers that it’s Survivor. Jeff asks Alan how that changes the game and Alan says it makes everything even crazier than before and everyone is becoming a threat to win. Jeff says it's time to vote. Everyone casts their votes. Jeff is about to read the votes when Mikayla looks at her bag and thinks. Sahana tells Mikayla that she doesn’t need the idol. Mikayla continues to think then tells Sahana to shut up as she grabs her idol and stands up. Mikayla gives Jeff her idol and sits down and Sahana smirks at Zack and Raini while Xeno looks confident. Jeff says it is an idol and he reads the votes. First vote… Mikayla. Does not count. Mikayla nods. Mikayla. Does not count. Mikayla. Does not count. Mikayla and Bessi high five. Sahana. Alan is confused at only three votes being nullified. Sahana. That’s 2 votes Sahana. Zack smiles. Xenomania. Alan looks over at Sahana confused. Xenomania. That’s 2 votes Sahana, 2 votes Xenomania, 1 vote left. Xenomania gets worried and looks over at Raini. 8th Person voted out of Survivor: Japan and the third member of the jury… Xenomania. (3-2-0). Karly is shocked and Xenomania rolls her eyes. Xenomania gets up and grabs her torch while Sahana claps. Mikayla says she should’ve voted Sahana and Xenomania says she knows as she puts her torch down in front of Jeff. Her torch gets snuffed and she wishes Alan and Karly good luck. Vote Raini voted for Xenomania: “I really hate Sahana but this is the way better move for my game. Sorry girl you were really nice.” Sahana voted for Xenomania: “I love this. It’s battle of the vets and Mikayla doesn’t even know it. I just need her to waste her idol.” Zack voted for Xenomania: “I mulled over the options and I believe you are the bigger threat to mygame right now. Gotta split up the trio.” Bessi Bell voted for Sahana: “You’re a jerk, I need you to finally go home tonight.” Mikayla voted for Sahana: “-flips off camera and walks away-” Alan voted for Mikayla: “I can’t just deny this huge opportunity to make a move in this game, sorry.” Karly voted for Mikayla: “You’re awesome, but I need you to trust us and not play your idol.” Xenomania voted for Mikayla: “I think you’re a bigger threat than Sahana. You have an idol, you’re a returnee, you need to go.” Final Words “Well, that did not go as planned. Sahana, Zack and Raini really got me with that move so kudos to them. I’m definitely rooting for Alan and Karly so hopefully they can recover from this. I’m so glad I got the chance to play again and I just wish I made more of it. So...when’s the Redemption Island duel?” ‘’Xenomania, 8th Place’’